


Cruel and Unusual Punishment

by captorganmay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana needs to get her shit together, Dr. Chilton is a twisted fuck, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Violence, Will is tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorganmay/pseuds/captorganmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is hiding something that his bruises can't. Alana is determined to find out how far Dr. Chilton is pushing his "therapeutic practices."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruises

Will numbly watches as the guards cuff his wrists and his ankles. He sucks on his teeth as they click the cuff past the point of comfort. The leather belt that hold the chains feels like the weight of the world. It pulls him down; he can barely breath.

The guards lead him down the hall to one of the meeting rooms used for lawyers and their clients. His eyes stay glued to the floor. They force him to sit in one of two chairs at a table and leave. When the door opens again, he feels her presence before he looks up; he can smell her perfume, which makes him sick with the thought of Hannibal.

"Are you ok alone, Dr. Bloom?" The guard asks.

"Yes, thank you," Alana whispers.  She knew Will heard, but ashamed all the same. 

Alana sits down, but Will doesn't look at her.

"Will, we need to talk about your case. I've been discussing with your lawyer what direction we are going."

Will is unresponsive, but Alana keeps going.

"The plan is to plead not guilty due to insanity."

Will's eyebrows furrow and a pained look comes across his face. She can see his shoulders twitch as he clenches his fists beneath the table. He continues to avoid eye contact. Alana reaches across the table to him, which seems cruel because his restraints keep him from reaching out to her.

"Will? Will!" Alana steels her voice. His eyes slowly move to hers. The pain in them strikes her so deeply that she literally gasps. She moves around the table and touches his shoulder. He winces. So she moves her hand down his arm to his wrist and squeezes. He winces again. She pulls up his sleeve and finds his wrist is swollen and purple.

"What... oh my god, Will. What happened?" She demands. Will keeps his eyes averted. She pulls his sleeve up as far as his jumpsuit will allow and sees bruises up and down his arms. "What is Chilton doing to you?!"

Will shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm fine. I did that to myself," Will responds in a deadpan voice, clearly rehearsed. She looks into his eyes; she can see them brimming with tears, but he still refuses to meet her eyes.

The door opens and the guard says, "Dr. Bloom, Dr. Chilton thinks that the patient has had enough. He asks that you leave."

Alana stiffly nods and looks back to Will. He has his hands grasped together, eyes staring at his hands with his shoulders slumped, trying to close the world out. "Will, I'm going to figure this out," She whispers and kisses on him his head. She obeys the guard without further argument. Will's chest lurches as he sees her disappear from view; he is drowning once again.

The guards remove him from the room, but instead of going back to his cell, they take a different direction. Down the hall with the white walls and Will panics. The sweat begins to pinprick his skin. He slams his heels into the ground, but the guards force him forward. Will continues to struggle until one of them elbows him in the side of his head.

Will's eyes blur and he can feel the warmth of the blood stream over his ear. They drag him to a gurney and slam him on the table. Without taking off his cuffs, they restrain him with leather straps. Will can hardly keep his breath under control. Chilton leans over, "Mr. Graham, you need to calm down. You are having a panic attack."

Will spits in his face. Chilton slowly wipes the saliva off of his forehead and with hardened cruel eyes he commands, "Begin."

Alana almost turns around at the sounds of screams as she exits.


	2. Wounds

Alana assures Chilton at the next visit that the privacy of the room is imperative to his case. He reluctantly agrees.

Will seems even more closed off than last time. He keeps his head down, his curls falling over his eyes. When Alana speaks, he makes no response that he has heard her. Suddenly, she slams her palms on the metal table; the sound is loud and echoes through the room. Will is frozen. Alana crouches down. She runs her hand over his face and moves them up into his hair. Her hands suddenly feel something wrong -  a wound. She stands up and begins moving hair until she finds the laceration. It is bruised and swollen. It clearly bled, but was not cleaned afterwards.

"Will, I need you to tell me who did this."

Will stares off into space. Alana takes his chair and whips it away from the table. He is completely facing her. She grabs his face and stares directly into his eyes.

"Will!" She screams. Will stares at her without looking at her. "Will I am trying to get you out of here!"

"It doesn't matter, " Will's robotic response chills her to the core.

"How does it not matter!?" She screams. Will suddenly meets her eyes.

"I'm not getting out of here."

"Yes you are!"

"Not if they think I am insane."

Alana was silent for a moment because Will was right. "Well even if that is true, this is better than the... than the alternative." Alana was afraid to say it out loud, but they both knew what she referred to. The death penalty.

"Is it?" Will's voice is desperate, pleading.

Alana stands up and begins pacing around the room. Chilton is doing something unethical and she is determined to find out what. Will continues to stare at his hands until the silence becomes too overwhelming. Alana kisses his head and leaves.

 

***

"I need details on all Will's treatment," Alana states with authority. She stands tall, arms crossed, and her stare hard as stone.

"I'm afraid there is a limit with doctor-patient confidentiality," Dr. Chilton responds coolly.

"Do not pretend you are here for Will's benefit. Also, it could be vital to his case. Unless your goal is to keep him here, then you WILL give me those files. And if your goal IS to keep him here, I will get this madhouse shut down so fast, your head will spin."

Chilton nodded, keeping his polite grin perfectly wide. He threw up his hands in submission and begin pulling Will's files.


	3. Broken

Alana enters Jack's office like a whirlwind; Jack can almost see the wind in her wake rustling the papers on his desk.

"Alana-" he begins, but Alana ignores his pleasantries and throws Will's file on Jack's desk. The papers slide out of the folder onto Jack's lap. The paper on top has a picture of Will when he was admitted. His eyes empty, his brows furrowed.

"Chilton is doing something to Will. He's hurting him, Jack" Alana's eyes are wild with anger and she can't stay still. She begins to pace the room as Jack tries to stuff the papers back into the folder.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've been visiting Will, for the trial. He won't talk to me. He has bruises all over his arms and I found matted blood on an old wound on his head."

"OK. And why do you think that has anything to do with Chilton? Will could be doing it to himself."

Alana wanted to grab Jack and shake him. How could he think these things about Will? Alana is incredulous that Jack lost his faith in Will so quickly. Evidence be damned.

"Look in his file. Chilton makes no mention of self-inflicted injuries. He is supposed to report that. It just talks about their therapy sessions, most of which Will won't speak to him either. He is shutting everyone out... even me," Alana whispers the last two words and looks away. Jack looks up from the file, watching Alana fall into the chair in front of his desk. "I'm worried, Jack. Can you please just trust _me?_ "

Jack sighs and puts Will's file to the side. "Fine. I'll look into it."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

***

Alana is already in the interrogation room when Will is brought in. He is more stiff than usual. The guards bring him to the chair and she notices they help him into it. Will's breath catches as he sits. Will actually looks at Alana afterwards; he wants to know if she noticed. She had.

"What's wrong?" Alana asks, in as normal a voice as she can manage.

Will is clearly having trouble breathing; his breaths are shallow and he can't seem to get comfortable. He looks at her like he wants to say something. He moves his eyes to the cameras in the room. They are watching.

"Will, I want you to do an exercise for me." Alana pulls out a piece of paper. "Draw me a clock." Alana slides the paper close enough for Will to grab it. He winces slightly as he lifts his arms. He draws a circle and then around the circle, _rib is broken_ instead of numbers. Alana slides it back around to read it. She tries hard to stop from screaming or going to Chilton's office and slamming his face into his shiny desk. The words start to swim in front of her eyes. She looks back to Will and he is staring at the table, trying to control his breathing.

"That's good, Will. Thank you."

***

"Dr. Chilton, is Will receiving regular medical exams?" Alana is actually proud of herself for keeping her voice in a professional tone.

"Of course. All of our patients are regularly monitored." Chilton's voice is a sweet and thick as honey.

Alana forces a smile; through clenched teeth she says, "I noticed Will's breath seemed shallow. Who examined him last? I think they may have missed something."

Chilton's eyes narrow slightly, but he immediately regains composure. "I'll have him looked at immediately." 


	4. Ripped Apart

Will curls up in his cot. He tries to take a deep breath but pain splinters out from his ribs, radiates out to the rest of his body. He bites his tongue and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He tries to think of Alana, of his dogs. He wants to focus on anything, but his current reality. He wish he could lose time now; at least this hell wouldn't seem so long.

Footsteps echo down the hall. Will knows the specific click of Chilton's leather wingtips. He then hears the familiar shuffle of guard's boots. Will's heart begins to race and he closes his eyes, hoping to shut it out, to hide. He prays that they were going to another cell, but he hears them slow and stop in front of his. He keeps his eyes glued shut. He hears Chilton clear his throat, but Will ignores him. Suddenly the sound of banging of a night stick on the bars engulfs Will's tiny cell, pounds through his head. He opens his eyes, but doesn't sit up.

"Mr. Graham, Dr. Bloom requested you have a medical exam. Apparently she noticed you were having trouble breathing. We just can't have that."

Will regrets his decision to say something. He told Alana in a moment of desperation, hoping she could help him. He realizes he made a terrible mistake.

Will slowly lifts himself off the gray cot. He stands and the guards put his restraints on. They walk with Chilton in the lead. Will watches Chilton's shoes; even his shoes were pretentious, Will thinks. Will wonders what new torture will befall him; he wished Chilton would just kill him. Or lobotomize him.

They take Will to the same room as always. The guards take off the restraints and begin to undress them. Will waves them off and says he will do it himself. He has some dignity left, or so he wishes. Will takes off his jumpsuit and stands in his t-shirt and boxers. Chilton tells will to sit on the gurney and to Will's astonishment, a man in a white coat, presumably a doctor, examines him properly. After palpation of Will's ribs, the doctor suggests an x-ray, but can deduce that he likely has a rib fracture. Chilton nods and the doctor exits.

Will begins to slide off the gurney, but the guards stop him and force him to lay down. Will's breathing is too shallow and he hurts too much to put up a good enough fight and before he knows it, he is strapped down. He feels more exposed than normal because he doesn't have his jumpsuit on.

"Mr. Graham, we should give you some pain medications, if your ribs are truly broken. I imagine it is quite painful." Chilton grabs the leather chest strap and tugs on it; Will cries out. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes. Alana, Winston, Charlie...

Will feels someone cleaning this arm with alcohol. He opens his eyes to see a nurse preparing to put an IV catheter in. Will begins to tremble and fights against his restraints.

"What are you giving me?" He is ashamed he sounds so scared.

"This will ease your pain, Mr. Graham." Will swears he can see every tooth in Chilton's smile. He clenches his jaw and turns his eyes to the ceiling. He feels the prick of needle and the nurse quickly tapes the catheter in and attaches an IV line. Will feels the familiar flow of fluids; it makes him shiver.

Then he feels the warmth of pain medications. The room starts to waver. Chilton stands over him and begins to stroke his hair. Will feels sick at his touch, but he is paralyzed.

"Don't..." Will's mouth is full of cotton and his tongue is awkward. Chilton shushes him. Will feels like he is drowning. His ribs aren't his problem now; he can feel anxiety starting to creep up from his chest. He doesn't want this. He needs to be lucid, to remember.

Will hears Jack's voice. It sounds muffled and Will wants to cry out. To beg Jack to come in here. Please. Chilton leaves the room as it spins and Will finally is undertaken by the dark.

***

When Will wakes, he is still strapped to the gurney. The room is dark and empty. He cranes his neck to look around. His catheter has been removed and the IV pole stands nearby. The shadows make it seem like Chilton, intimidating in the dark.  

Will wants to call out if anyone is there, but in the dark and alone is better than Chilton. He hates himself for being afraid, for not fighting back more. There is only so much he can take though. Will tries to pretend this is his cot. As pathetic as it is, that cot is becoming home. Will has no idea how long he lays there before two guards come in and unstrap him. He puts his jumpsuit back on. Will expects the cuffs to go on, but Chilton walks in.

"Mr. Graham, I hope you are feeling better. I told you to keep our experimental therapy sessions a secret, didn't I? Unfortunately for you, your need to tell Dr. Bloom of your injury is going to cost a longer session tomorrow." Chilton doesn't give Will a chance to respond, but instead turns on his heel and is out of sight before Will can fully process the threat.

***

Will's eyes are bloodshot when the guards come for him the next morning; they were dry from lack of sleep.

Will is dragged into the same room as usual. He doesn't struggle too much; one fractured rib was enough. The gurney, an old friend now, waits for him. Will counts backwards from a hundred as they strap him; he needs anything to keep him calm.

Chilton enters as Will gets to 47.

"Mr. Graham! I hope you slept well. I certainly did."

The nurse puts the electrodes on Will's temples. 35. She shoves the mouthguard in his mouth. 32. Adrenaline runs through his veins. His breath quickens. He begins to sweat. 28.

"How about we go a little higher today, hm? That may help you forget your troubles, Mr. Graham."

Will wishes Chilton would stop saying his name. 15. The machine is turned on. Will never makes it to 1. His body stiffens as the waves of electricity flow through his body. His muscles contract and Will imagines his body ripped apart. He wants to scream, to let the energy out, but the mouthguard keeps him from doing so. Chilton said his screaming was grating on his nerves so the mouthguard was now required. All Will can do is whimper and moan.


	5. Burn

"I visited Baltimore yesterday," Jack announces with no introduction after Alana sits in his chair across from the desk.

"And?"

"I think your fears are valid."

Alana is clearly relieved. She puts her hands to her mouth and her brows furrow with emotion. "Jack, thank you! What did Chilton do?"

"I went to visit Will and Chilton came to intercept me. That was... unusual. Then he wouldn't let me see Will at all. Said he was undergoing some _therapy_."

Alana scoffs, "He uses that term very liberally." Despite her anger at Chilton, her throat tightens emotion for Will. "I can't imagine what- what he was doing... what he was doing to Will." She shudders at the thought. "What can we do?"

"Right now, nothing. We need proof. Once we get that, we can move him to another facility. I doubt Chilton will consent to releasing him from his care, but unfortunately, it IS Chilton's choice."

"Will can tell you," Alana responded desperately.

Jack shook his head slowly. "No one is going to believe someone like him. We need Chilton to slip up."

Alana's happiness deflates as quickly as it came. She wasn't sure how she would catch Chilton. She knew the injuries Will has suffered could be misconstrued as self-inflicted or necessary to detain him. Alana nods her head. "I will catch him."

***

Will wakes up in a haze. Blood pounds in his ears; he can barely focus on his cell. He rolls over to stare at the ceiling. He reaches up to rub his hair, but his fingers hit the a tender spot on his temple. He winces;  it is open and raw.

He can see a tray a food on the floor near the door of his cell, but the thought of eating makes him nauseous. He turns on his side to face the wall, but the pain in his ribs quickly reminds him. He rolls back over and pulls the blankets over his head. He tries to go back to sleep, but the clicking of heels makes him shudder. It wasn't Chilton's, but the fear still strikes hard.

"Will?"

Alana's timid voice rouses Will from his cot. He sits up too quickly though and holds his ribs, then his head. He can't decide which hurts worse. He stands up and then stumbles onto the ground. He's so dizzy. He crawls over to the door and Alana crouches down to his level.

"Hey." She reaches through the bars when he is close enough. She grabs his hands and then runs them to his head. She finds the burns soon enough. Will responds quietly to the pain, but Alana pulls her hand away quickly. She lefts his curls to find two circular burns on his head; there was no mistaking what they were.

"Jack believes me about Chilton," she whispers. Will's leans his head against the bars and looks up through his brows. He doesn't look hopeful. "But... we need concrete proof."

Will shakes his head, "Chilton will hide it." His words are slow and he has to think about the shape of his mouth for each word. He sighs and grabs her hand. He squeezes it and focuses on her warmth. "Alana, I don't... I don't remember what day it is. I can't remember... I... " Will's voice cracks and tears start to fall down his cheeks.

"Memory loss is a side effect... of... what he did to you. But I am not going to let him break you. I swear, Will." Will nods, but she can tell it is just to appease her. It's obvious that he is already broken. "I won't let him destroy you." Alana corrects herself. Will doesn't respond.

***

"Where did the burns on come from?" Alana's voice drips with hatred.

"We decided Electroconvulsive Therapy would be beneficial."

"There still shouldn't be burns on his head. Clearly _someone_ did not follow protocol."

"It is unfortunate and I have apologized to Mr. Graham. He is being treated for his burns, don't worry." Chilton's mellifluous voice makes Alana's skin crawl.

"Did he consent to the treatment?"

"No, but he is under my care and he is a criminal. His consent is not required."

"For one thing, he is accused, not convicted. He has yet to go to trial. Also, I know consent is required before sedation in ANY procedure." Chilton leans forward on his desk, hands clasped together.

"Dr. Bloom, I assure you there are no subversive treatments happening here. I'm afraid Will's paranoia may be catching." Chilton chuckles.

Alana bristles, but isn't sure what to say. She chews on all the words she craves to spit at him, but she doesn't want to alienate Chilton to the point of not being allowed to see Will. If she wants to catch Chilton, she needs to remain on his good side, to an extent. Alana smile, nods, and politely excuses herself.

***

After Alana leaves, Will stares at the ceiling and tries to repeat what he _knows_.

 _My name is Will Graham. I am in Baltimore, Maryland. I'm not a murderer._ Will repeats it over and over. He wishes he could repeat any detail from the last 24 hours, but he can't dig one out of his memory. It terrifies him. Chilton is taking the only thing he has left. No matter how much his diseased brain has betrayed him in the past, Will clings to it like a life raft more than ever now. Chilton is poking holes and Will can hear the air deflating.

Will slowly drifts off to sleep.

_Will opens his eyes. He is strapped to the gurney. Chilton stands over him and smiles with his malicious grin. He sees Alana come over and his heart leaps with joy. But she's in scrubs and her voice is devoid of emotion for him. She puts the electrodes on his head and before he begs her not to, she puts the mouthguard in his mouth. Will struggles against his restraints. His screams are muffled under the guard. Jack comes up, except he is in a guard's uniform. He slams his elbow into Will's forehead. Will cries as he hears the flip of switch._

Will shoots up in bed, gasping for air. His sheets are twisted around his legs like vices. The pain in his ribs makes him nauseous. He crawls over to his toilet and tries to vomit, but his ribs are too painful. He curls up next to the toilet and tries to calm down, but soon sobs begin to rack his body and not even the pain can make him stop.


	6. Hopeless

"Mr. Graham, I hope we can have a civilized discussion today." Chilton leans back in his leather chair and crosses his legs; it reminds Will of Hannibal.

Will sits across from Chilton, restraints weighing him down. His nightmare is still fresh in his mind. He knows what Chilton wants. He wants Will to give up the secrets of his psyche and if he can't have it, no one can. Will isn't sure what is worse - losing his mind to Chilton or losing it to the machine.

"Mr. Graham, I want you to describe what happens when you dissect a crime scene."

Will isn't sure how to start. Usually he would just ignore Chilton's questions, but he realizes that for the pain to stop, he needs to give  Chilton enough fodder to keep him satisfied. Chilton wants to study him, to be able to publish his secrets; Will prays he is dead by the time that happens. Will takes so long to answer that Chilton starts to get up to call in the guards; Will knows what comes next so he hurries with an answer.

"When I close my eyes..." Will begins and Chilton sinks back into his chair, completely enthralled. "There is a... a pendulum. It seems to... to erase. To erase what happened. In steps." Will closes his eyes, imagining a crime scene. "I... I am the killer. I work backwards and then replay the crime. I go through the emotion, the logic. I go through the procedure." Will stops talking for a second and swallows. Chilton's completely silent, but Will notices he has a recorder on the side table. _Now everyone will know what you are_ , Will thinks.

"It scares me to know I can empathize with them. To know how they felt, to know what they want. It comes easier than I think it should, but I can't close it off. I can't close it off with anyone. Is that what you want to hear?" Will mutters. He feels ashamed to have given in, but if he does ever get out of here, he would like to retain a shadow of normalcy.

Chilton smiles, "Very good, Mr. Graham. I think we are making progress. Now, tell me when you first start noticing your... your talent?"

Will pauses to think. "To be honest, I don't remember when. I just always could relate to everyone, but it also made me an outcast at the same time. I just started to ignore those around me, hoping to block out their emotions as well. Being alone helps me cope."

Chilton nods and turns off the recorder, "I think this a good start.

***

For every session Will cooperates, Chilton skips the electroconvulsive therapy. Will's head starts to clear and his ribs slowly heal. Will still struggles to sleep and barely eats, but his mind feels stronger. Chilton only had so much power over him, Will realizes.

Alana starts to notice Will's improvement, but it only increases her paranoia. Chilton is up to something. When Alana leans down to say goodbye, she whispered in his ear, "Are you ok?"

Will nods his head.

***

"Mr. Graham, I want you to tell me about the copycat murders."

Will furrows his brows in confusion. "What about them? I thought you had the files on them."

"I want to know about them through your point of view."

Will shakes his head and clenchs his teeth, "I didn't kill them. But no matter what you believe, even if I did, I don't remember it."

Chilton considers this a moment, "Maybe there are ways to bring those memories to the surface?" Will knows exactly what he means and his blood turns cold. He swallows the lump in his throat.

"I can't tell you what I don't remember. And it hasn't worked so far... " Will voice shook slightly, but he trails off at the look on Chilton's face. He doesn't care what Will does or doesn't remember; he just wants information - truth or not. If Will makes up what he wants to hear, then it will likely ruin his case in court. He starts to tremble as his heart rate increases. He is damned. Chilton has shoved him between a rock and a hard place and the expression on Chilton's face shows it.

"I... I don't remember," Will barely whispers.

"Hm, very well." Chilton stands and summons the guards. Panic bubbles in Will's chest and constricts his throat. The guards drag him out of the chair. Will doesn't say anything; he knows it's useless.

The white hall is particularly blinding. The gurney is especially hard. The mouth guard tastes all too familiar. Will tries to keep from crying; he knows it is pathetic. But even still, tears build at the corners of his eyes, stream down his face to his ears. He pulls at his restraints. He knows it is a fruitless endeavor, but it gives him something to do. He tries to count back from 100, but he is terrified and he forgets the numbers. Chilton walks in with a smug look. He has the power back.

Chilton nods and Will starts to convulse.

***

After the session, Will is taken back to his cell in a fog of confusion. The guards aren't really leading him so much as supporting him. His footsteps feel clumsy. They takes off his restraints and when their support is gone, Will crumbles to the ground. He crawls over to his cot, pulls the blanket off of it and covers himself. He wants to hide, he wants to die. There is no hope in this place. He feels hollow. A sob comes tearing itself out of the hole in his chest and out through his mouth. It rings off the walls of his cell and he starts to wonder if that is just him or a chorus of sobs from the other inmates. Will eventually wears himself out and sleep comes to take him.


	7. Threats

The echo down the hall of Alana's heels is quick and furious. Her vision is turning red. After Will had improved so much, Alana was skeptical. Will said he was ok and he seemed to mean it. But obviously, something had changed because he is downtrodden once again. Will refused to speak to her today. At all. He wouldn't even look at her. He flinched at her touch, like he didn't even know she was there. It's like he had no idea he was even out of his cell.  

As she nears the exit, she sees one of the nurses coming out of a supply closet. A moment of clarity grabs Alana and she shoves the nurse into the closet. The nurse's eyes go wide, but she is too surprised to cry out before Alana slams the door behind them, blocking the only exit.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The nurse demands, with not enough conviction to sound intimidating. She is petite and short, her long shiny black hair pulled back. Alana easily towers over her in her heels. The nurse's big brown eyes stare at Alana like a deer in the headlights - a deer Alana has no plans to slow down for. _How does this girl work with the criminally insane?_ Alana wonders.

"I need to talk to you. About Will Graham." The nurse's face changes from nervous to scared and she quickly looks around for another escape. "I need to know what Chilton is doing him and you're going to tell me."

"He is treating him with ECT. You know about that," the nurse knows this isn't a satisfactory answer because her voice squeaks. She clears her throat. "And he is not your patient."

Alana corners the nurse until she backs into a set of shelves. Bandage material and syringes cascade over the ground. "If you don't tell me the truth, when I do find out, and I will... you will fall with him. Do you think Chilton won't sell you out? He will throw you to the wolves faster than you can blink. Now, would you care to tell me the truth?"

"Chilton said h-h-he was dangerous. That he is capable of what G-g-gideon did to... to Sam." The nurse fumbles over her words and wrings her hands together. Her eyes keep glancing at the door.

"Sam?" It takes Alana a moment to realize: Sam was the night nurse that Gideon killed. "He is _not_ like Gideon."

"Chilton said he thought the ECT would be a good idea. But..."

"But what?"

"Will Graham isn't sedated during the procedure. And... and Chilton uses higher voltage and different wavelengths than what is considered protocol now. He says it's better for his treatment, but we all know what it's really for. He only does it when Graham won't tell him what he wants to hear." The nurse's words come out in a flurry as if she is scared that Chilton will barge in before she is finished. "I admit, it is hard to watch." She looks at the floor, slightly ashamed.

Alana can hardly breathe. All she can picture is Will strapped down to a table, convulsing as the electric current tears through his body. The image fills her eyes with tears and her chest with rage; she slams her hand against the nurse's throat. "If it is so hard to watch, _WHY_ didn't you say something?!"

The nurse coughs and sputters. "I... was told he was dangerous. I heard what he did. He deserves it." It was all Alana could do not to beat the nurse to a pulp.

"Will you testify to what you know? Chilton won't know you told, but this _can't_ continue. This is _torture_! You do realize that?" Alana releases her grip. The nurse visibly relaxes and nods. "If you go back on your word or if you tell Chilton and I see Will suffer for it, I will come back for you. I am not afraid to go to jail for kicking your ass." Alana hisses the last syllable and walks out without looking back.

***

"Jack, I have someone you to need to talk to." Alana moves aside for the nurse to come in. She gestures towards one of the chairs in front of Jack's desk. "Sit."

The nurse meekly sits down and looks up at Jack. His normal deadpan expression does little to ease her anxiety. "Who is this, Alana?"

"She works at Baltimore, under Chilton. She is the nurse who works with Will."

"And how did you find that out?" Jack's eyebrows raise and he smirks at her.

"I guess I got lucky. She happened to be the first one I ran into." Alana doesn't smile. She makes no indication that she nearly beat the nurse to death in the supply closet.

"What's your name?" Jack swings his attention back to the nurse.

"Maria."

"Alright, Maria. What do you know?"

The nurse recounts all of the tortures Will had suffered: the guards using excessive force on him, Chilton drugging him to the point of nearly killing him, Chilton using ECT without sedative and using dangerous levels of electricity. Maria admits that this isn't the first prisoner that Chilton has done this to. He does it to the high-profile inmates; the ones that will get him published or in the news. Maria said most of the staff just ignores it, but a few do leave because of it. She confesses that she was too scared to leave; she desperately needed the job. Alana had no sympathy for her. At least she was free to leave that dreadful place.

Alana looks at Jack expectantly. Jack sighs and leans back. "We have a witness."

"Yes, we do." Alana says coolly.

"If he has done it to others, we should go directly after Chilton instead of just moving Will."

"Jack, you can't leave him in that place!" Alana shouts.

"Alana, my hands are tied. We can take care of Chilton, but Will is still accused of murder; that is where he belongs."

The words hit Alana in the chest like a truck, but she knows he is right. At least if they get Chilton, Will is one step closer to being saved. 


	8. Healing

Will sits in a different room than his usual torture chamber, strapped to a chair. His head is secured to the head rest. He hasn't eaten in over four days and Chilton was made aware immediately. Will doesn't have the strength to do it anymore. This place, this reality.

"Mr. Graham, I've noticed you haven't been eating. If you don't start eating on your own, we will have to use our own methods," Chilton tells Will with no remorse in his voice.

Will squeezes his eyes closed. He is done, giving up. Chilton can have his body and his mind. It isn't worth the fight anymore. When Will says nothing, Chilton shrugs and gestures to the nurse. It wasn't Maria.

The nurse takes a plastic tube and covers the end with sterile lubricant. Will still has his eyes closed. It isn't worth it to know what's coming. It just makes him panic. The nurse braces her hand against Will's forehead and begins to thread the tube down Will's nose, to his throat. Will groans. He starts to cough and sputter. The nurse continues to force the tube down Will's throat. Will arches his back against the chair, his hands gripping the arm rests until his knuckles are ghostly white.

"This could all be avoided, Mr. Graham," Chilton shouts over Will's despair.

Will's throat starts to burn as the tube irritates the tissue. Tears fall down his face. The guards have to hold Will in place more than the restraints are able so the tube doesn't come back out. Once the tube is in place, the burning doesn't stop. The nurse takes a syringe full of mush and starts to force it down the tube. Will continues to cough and sputter. The sludge crawls down his throat and makes him want to gag. Will continues to struggle until the procedure is complete. The tube is removed and Will starts to cry. The chair straps are removed and Will leans forward on his knees and tries to vomit. His shoulders shake with sobs and he continues to cough.

There is a knock at the door that Will can't hear. A guard peeks his head in the door, "Dr. Chilton, Dr. Bloom is here for Will Graham." Chilton nods and looks back at Will. He looks pathetic, pale and withered.

Chilton comes out to meet Alana, but she isn't alone. Jack is with her and so are two officers. "Wow, this is quite the turnout. How can I help you gentlemen... and lady?" Chilton nods his head in Alana's direction, but her glare remains ice cold.

"Dr. Chilton, I think it would be best if we spoke in your office," Jack says solemnly. Chilton looks confused for a moment, but quickly recovers.

"Of course," Chilton responds politely and gestures towards his office. Before they walk off, Alana taps Chilton's shoulder.

"Take me to Will."

"I'm sorry Dr. Bloom, but he is in the middle of therapy."

"Oh, I think it would be in your best interest to let me see him. Right now," Alana smiles. She had won. Chilton looks over to the officers and Jack. He clearly starts to understand. Chilton begrudgingly hands Alana his security badge. Alana wastes no time. She runs down the blinding hall and starts checking all the doors.

Finally she finds Will; he is still leaning over his knees. Tears and mucous fall down his face. The guards had been nice enough to give him a tissue at least.

"Will!" Alana shouts as she kneels in front him. Will doesn't look up. He is hallucinating. Or so he thinks until he feels her touch on his shoulder. He looks up at her and relief spreads over his face.

"What are you doing here?" His voice is raspy and it starts to make him cough. He covers his face with the tissue.

"I told you I would catch him," Alana whispers as she hugs him. She can feel the tension release from his shoulders and he rests his head on her chest.

***

Chilton is arrested and convicted of medical malpractice and multiple accounts of torture. A new director is hired and has all of the prisoners examined for abuse. Will seems to be the only one with extensive damage. The director, Dr. Matthews, goes over all the files and changes the medications appropriately.  Chilton was over-medicating all of the prisoners.

Dr. Matthews requests a therapy session with Will, which was unusual. Will wasn't used to being asked. She has a kind face; Will wondered what drew her to this place.

"Mr. Graham, I understand that you didn't want to speak to Dr. Chilton. You felt he was digging around in your head. If you don't want to talk, I won't make you. Although you are considered a prisoner, I still see you as my _patient_. Your consent is important to me, otherwise what is the point?" Dr. Matthews doesn't have a recording device, only a pen and a paper.

Will shifted in his seat, restraints jingling. Despite her kinder methods of treatment, restraints were still required for him to leave his cell.

"Mr. Graham, do you think you belong here?" Will is taken off guard. No one had asked him that.

"No," Will muttered quietly. "I didn't kill them."

"You were sick. You don't think it could have happened and you just don't remember?"

Will shakes his head. "I- I'm not sure about Abigail. I can't say with any certainty that I didn't ... But the others, it was the copycat. I am not the copycat."

Dr. Matthews nods and writes a few notes. "Who do you think the copycat is?"

"I'm sure it is in my file," Will's heart sinks. She is like the others.

Dr. Matthews smiles; Will wasn't stupid. "I know you think  it is Dr. Lecter. Do you still believe that, after your recovery?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't we look into that?" Dr. Matthews' words hit Will like a brick. Alana had been willing to help, but she had been the only one. What was this doctor's angle? Dr. Matthews seems pleased by Will's expression of shock. "You see, Mr. Graham, I believe you."

***

Alana visits Will a few weeks into Dr. Matthew's management. When she walks into the interrogation room, she immediately see his improvement. He seems to have gained some weight. His eyes don't look as hollow.

"You look good," Alana says as she sits down.

"I feel... better," Will smiles slightly. "It's nice to not fear waking up in the morning."

Guilt sweeps Alana's face and Will feels ashamed for saying it. She blames herself, he knows, but he doesn't blame her. Chilton's twisted ways wouldn't have stopped without her - he is forever grateful for that.

"You like Dr. Matthews then? She says you actually speak to her during your sessions."

"She isn't trying to dig around. It is just conversations." Like with Hannibal. Will admits to himself that is nice to have someone he can trust as he did Hannibal. Even though the previous relationship didn't end well, Will is still drawn to tell someone he can tell about the darkness in his head and not be judged. To have someone who believes him and wants to help him, inside this hell, is like taking a deep breath after being underwater for so long. Finally Will can see the light at the end of the tunnel.  


End file.
